You should always know, things are not always what they appear
by Ashabel
Summary: Bellatrix has captured Harry at the department of mysteries, and taken him to Voldemort. But he does not want to kill him nor make Harry join him. So what exacts does he want. NO SLASH!
1. Smashed

**A\N: All rights to respectful owners sorry about the grammar need beta. If you want to beta for me message me. How you enjoy.**

"Come out little Harrykins." Called Bellatrix Lestrange in a mockingly sweet tone.

Harry could not believe how stupid he had been too fall for the trick of Voldemort.

Harry was bidding in a cupboard in some unspeakables office. Hoping beyond hope she did not find him.

"Oh little baby Harry we promise not to hurt you. Show your self and save your friends.'" For once Harry did not play the hero.

"Well then Harry I guess its the hard way." She said the screamed out. "Accio Harry Potter!" Harry gasped in show as he went flying out the cupboard at the witches feet.

"Ah there you are little baby Potter."

Harry did not say a thing her wand was pointed at him. She smirked and latched a hand on to his forearm. Before Harry knew what was going on he was in near suffocating darkness. Then when he thought he would suffocate it stopped. Then when Harry looked up he was at the feet of Lord Voldemort." Harry knew this was it the time he finally died.

"Leave us Bella." He commanded in a much softer tone than he knew of Voldemort.

"Of course my Lord." With a bow she than swept from the rodone

"Harry sit would you I don't want to be having the look down at you why we talk. After all that prophecy says we are equals."

Harry was shocked. It took him a whole during which Voldemort did not speak but eventually Harry sat.

"Accio prophecy." Voldemort said in a lazy tone.

Harry gasped as it came flying out his pocket.

Voldemort smiled his lipless mouth. "Harry this thing is truly worthless. A fake fabricated by your dear headmaster." Voldemort chucked the prophecy out one of the high windows. Harry heard a faint smash. But not any words like the ones smashed in the Ministry. Harry assumed it was talking but they where too high up or the walls to thick.

Harry gasped at this. "Your lying!" Harry snapped.

"Harry I have only ever lied to you once, and that a desperate action of a man in server pain. But maybe you would have helped me if it weren't for them lies I told."

"No your wrong." Harry said.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Tell me Harry shall I send you back and test that theory."

Harry did not say a word.

"No need no need at all. I have other work that needs to be done. But do not worry I'm not going to kill or harm you. Nor will my followers. In fact I swear it." Voldemort drew his wand so fast Harry had no time to react. But it was what he did next that surprised Harry.

"I Tom Marvarlo Riddle do swear on my life, magic and very existence. That I mean no harm to you. Nor will I knowingly and willing order someone else to do the same who is in my service. Or my control"

Harry was shocked.

"Now you see Harry I am still alive, as well as Lumos." His wand lit up. "I still have my magic. As well as it is still clear I exist."

Harry nodded.

"Is that enough or at least for now I mean you no harm Harry?"

"Good. Tappy!" A Young house elf appeared.

"Yes master how be Tappy serving you."

"Please show Harry here to his room and answer his calls. Also inform the other elf's they are to obey him."

"Hard we shall talk more when you have rested. It is impossible to leave this manor or its grounds I will have you know so do not try. Tappy that the one order you are to ignore the other elf's too." The elf nodded in understanding.

"Harry if you need anything in the night or get hungry call Tappy. He shall bring you here at eleven sharp. There are clothes for your use in your room. Also I will have Severus bring your belongings you won't be going to school again tell September." With that Voldemort swept from the room.

Harry followed then little elf from the room, to the bedroom prepared for him. He didn't take much time to take it in as he was tiered and confused. He got into a pair of emerald green pyjamas as well as thanking the elf and got onto bed drawing the hangings shut. One thing was he felt a bit safe with the magical contract he made. but he weren't going to let his guard down. Soon enough tho Harry found him self slippy off to sleep.

 **A\N:Please review :)**


	2. Revelations

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Apologies for the terrible grammar. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next day Harry was woken by the sounds of the excitable elf.

"What can be Tappy be getting for young master."

Harry groaned as he sat up. The elf had in done the hangings. Um bacon,eggs and toast please. As well as some pure orange juice."

"Of course young master I shall be as quick as Tappy can be." Harry nodded and slow got out of bed. While the elf disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry looked around the room unlike last night when he just wanted to sleep. It was a handsome room. With the furnishings made of black oak. The walls where made of white marble and hung with various green and silver hangings and various tapestry's. The snakes and people in theses where snoozing peacefully. There was another door off the room that Harry assumed was a bathroom. There was a large pair of glass doors that led out at onto a balcony. Near the window was circular table with black leather arm chairs on either side. As Harry sat the elf returned then with another crack. The elf beamed and placed a silver goblet on the table with the Slytherin crest on it. The large jug of juice. His cutlery and then revealing his breakfast from under an elegant klosh. Harry thanked the elf and began to eat. The elf gave an excited squeal and disappeared. Harry noticed the elf also brought him some fresh butter . the whole meal was amazing. Once Harry had eaten his fill he decided to get ready for the day.

Harry was right however behind the other door was a bathroom which he used to brush his teeth and shower.

After this Harry slipped into a pair of green robes. Despite being a Gryffindor his favorite colour was green. Harry noticed the elf had cleaned up the remains of his meal. Just as he finished dressing Harry noticed it was five to eleven. Harry felt nervous at seeing Voldemort again. But Harry remembered to oath he made and this caused Harry to relax a bit.

At five to eleven the elf appeared again. "Young master I be showing you to master now." Harry just nodded and followed the elf.

Harry knocked on the door and he hared Voldemort say "Enter." Which Harry did. But what Harry saw when he entered made him pause in shock and his jaw drop.

He looked like the Tom Riddle who came out the diary in his second year just a slightly older version. Someone who looked like they where in their mid thirties.

"Yes quiet surprising my normal look. I'm guessing that's what's shocking you Harry?"

Harry just nodded.

Voldemort smiled. "Sit would you."

Harry sat opposite Voldemort.

Voldemort frowned in thought."Now where do I start. Well I know you destroyed my diary not that I'm angry at you. I just want to know did a young version of my self appear and did he say anything interesting to you? "

Harry thought for a few seconds then spoke. "Um well he said were very similar, both raised by muggles, the shared gift of parcel tounge as well as looking very similar."

Voldemort nodded. "No doubt your oh so glorious headmaster think I transfered some of my power into you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well let me tell you now that is impossible. Then only way to have the gift of parcel tounge is through your heritage."

Harry went sure where this was going and went sure he wanted to know.

You see their a reason why I could not touch you and only released this when I returned. You have blood hexes on you. A hex that harms those of direct blood line from you."

"WHAT! NO!"

"Yes." Voldemort said calmly then continued. "Yes I did not realise this when I went to attack you that night oh so long ago. Nor did I realise another blood hex had been put on you to destroy me if I tried to kill you. Oh and it would have if not for my precocious. Now I have realised a certain part of my soul has latched onto you that night, which explains our connection. The blood hexes where destroyed when I took your blood. But there is still a glamour on you and probably certain potions in your system."

"Wait what does this all mean!" Harry interrupted panicking now.

"It means Harry you are my son."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


End file.
